


Ghost of You

by PowerOverDrive



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: "You can't do this Johnny, think about it! You'll kill yourself!""No one would miss me.""That's not true!" Johnny looked up from the ground to stare at Dally ".....I would."Dally thinks the world of Johnny, and that he's worth saving over and over again, problem is, Johnny doesn't think so.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Relection

Why can't you see yourself the way I see you?

When Dally looked at Johnny, he saw what good was left in the world, he saw his everything and more, no one would ever compare to him. Dally saw Johnny and would forget how to breathe, that's how much he loved him, but Johnny just didn't see that. Johnny didn't feel that way towards anybody, not to Pony, not to any of his "brothers" in the gang, not even to Dally, let alone himself. Which is why Dallas Winston of all people in the world, Mr. Hotshot, tough guy, no good kid from New York, was in pain nearly every single day of his life.

Not because he couldn't have the boy he longed for, not because the boy didn't love him back or showed it at the very least, it's not because of any of that, it's because Johnny simply didn't love himself. He didn't take care of himself, wouldn't consistently eat, or drink water, or sleep enough, and when he did, he always slept at that godforsaken household that never took care of him. He'd come out with fresh bruises and blood every time without question, and it wasn't something Dallas could handle.

Why are you doing this to yourself?

Dallas had walked into the Curtis household and found Johnny half unconscious on the couch, with Ponyboy tending to his wounds. Johnny didn't seem to move a muscle or even notice, Pony however immediately saw and looked up at the fuming greaser. Dallas furrowed his eyebrows, and before he could say anything, Ponyboy got up and pushed onto his chest, gesturing him to go outside.

"Calm down, calm down, don't give him a headache," Ponyboy whispers closing the door behind him.

"But-"

"I know." Ponyboy says flatly, "I don't like it either, but right now you can't freak out on him, he's in a lot of pain and we can't take him to the hospital, so just comfort instead of yell, okay?" Dallas often lost his temper when finding out Johnny had gone back to the house, even though the Curtis household always has it's doors open. Dallas got so mad one time Darry had to tackle him in the middle of the road in attempt to stop him from attacking Johnny's mother. They would all beg and plead for Johnny to stay out of that house, but Johnny didn't think he was worth saving. Not worth the time to be taken care of properly, but it seems like every time without fail, he'd still get hurt and put back together in the process. 

However this time was different, they didn't find knocked out in an alleyway, or stumbled over in the park or street, he was safe inside the house. Pony also was the only one who could see through Dallas, he knew of his love for the boy but thought it was best to keep that between them. Dallas may not be his favorite, but they had a common cause, protecting Johnny.

Dallas stood there huffing, before sucking in his lower lip trying to keep himself together, "Let me help Pony." Pony gave him a small smile and nodded, taking his hand and letting him back inside. Somewhere along the lines, whether it was from the influence of Johnny, or finding out about Dally's feelings, he grew a softer spot for Dallas, more gentle gestures towards him, not as passive or dismissive. Johnny had shifted slightly in his seat but there was not a whole lot of movement from the boy.

"Hey Johnnycake, look who's here to see you," Pony whispers sweetly, he let's go of Dally's hand and kneels in front of Johnny going back to bandaging his arms.

"Hey buddy," Dallas says quietly sitting beside Johnny, he brushed the hair out from Johnny's eyes and left his hand against his cheek. "How're you feeling?" Johnny mumbles something incoherently before reaching up and resting his hand atop Dally's.

Ponyboy looked up from the arm, motioning to Dallas, "Keep him distracted." Pony whispers, Dallas nods and looks back to the boy. Johnny winces at the disinfectant Pony had applied but Dallas quiets him down.

"Shh, shh, look at me, look at me," Dally whispers, Johnny looks to him and Dallas presses their foreheads together, "You're gonna be okay, alright? Shh, you're gonna be okay, just keep your eyes on me." Johnny was slipping in and out of consciousness, but he wasn't bleeding out anymore, or gasping for air, he was stable and that's at least something Dally and Pony could work with. If Pony weren't below them focusing on putting Johnny back together, Dally might've just lost it and kissed him, held him and told him how much he loved him, but he was vulnerable enough as it was in front of Pony, and he couldn't cross the line any further.

Pony and Johnny were the exceptions in his life, they were the ones who saw Dally with tears in his eyes, love in his heart, and pain in his chest, but no one else, no greaser or Soc would ever get to see him like that. They would especially never see him like that with Johnny, Steve might've just put his head through a wall if no one else did first, it wasn't worth the risk of his life to admit to love. Pony was the one open minded person in the whole state of Oklahoma, so it was brief moments like this in his life, where Dallas was allowed to be vulnerable.

.....

While Dallas and Pony were out on the porch steps soaking in the cool air from the night, Johnny was currently in bed asleep with bandages acting as skin on his body, and Dally's jacket wrapped around him. "He's gonna be okay?" Dally asks Pony, he sighs and for a second even doubts his answer.

"Nothing he hasn't been through before," Pony answers quietly, Dallas scoffs and looks down. 

"He can't keep living like this Pones." Dallas responds shaking his head.

"I know, but it feels like nothing we could ever say to him would change anything." Pony replies.

"Might as well take him away and never look back," Pony looks up from the ground and glances at him.

"Where would you take him?" Dallas sighed and thought for a moment, there is no I, it's us. You can't have one without the other, Pony and Johnny were a package deal, no matter how much Dallas wanted to protect Johnny from this cruel world, he'd never take away his Pony. And Pony was the next best thing to a best friend for Dallas, he needed both.

"I think you mean we," Dallas replies glancing back at him, Pony gave him a sad smile before leaning his head against Dally's shoulder. 

"Why does this world have to fucking suck so much?" He asks, Dallas exhales and throws his arm around Pony.

"I don't know kid, I don't think everyone out there has it this bad, I just think we're an unlucky batch," Dallas answers. They sat there quietly, trying to ignore the fact that their minds were racing about the same person, one in love begging for help, the other miserable searching for solutions. From a distance, they looked like brothers on a regular late night, up close and true, they were best friends trying to protect the person they cared for the most. And it's something Dallas wish Johnny could see.

A/N: Short I know, however this is just the beginning and I wanted you all to have some insight going forward, I understand the way I wrote Pony comes off a little too attached to Dallas and Johnny, but understand Pony is just protective and caring.


	2. Thankful

The following morning, Johnny went back to how he usually was, bruised, beaten up, and hurt, but still careless. It's almost like nearing death stopped having an effect on him, he simply stopped caring about the fact that he could die at any moment. He got up from bed and made his way down the hall of the Curtis household, the creaking from the floorboards woke Dally up from his half-slumber. 

"Hey buddy, Pony made you breakfast before he went off to school," Dallas greets yawning, he pushes the plate of eggs and potatoes over to Johnny, but the boy takes no gesture to accept them. He continues to stumble forward in search of his jacket but Dallas gets up from his seat and grabs onto his arms. "Hey, no, no, no," He warns, he pushes him back and forces him into a seat. "You need to eat, at least a little bit, come on man." Johnny looks down and stares at the plate in front of him, Dallas sits beside him and puts the fork in his hand. "Please."

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Dally, "Why are you always so nice to me?" He asks quietly, Dallas huffed and got up from his seat in search of water.

"Told you to stop talking like that, you're my friend, my best friend, I gotta take care of you," He answers, Johnny let out a meaningless glare before eating the now cold eggs. Dallas gets him a glass of water and sets it at the table, before he could leave the kitchen, Johnny speaks up.

"Dally?"

"Hmm?" 

"Th-thank you....I guess," He says quietly, Dallas sighs and leans down kissing the side of Johnny's head.

"Don't be a bitch, eat your food," He responds, he couldn't let Johnny think he was that soft. 

.....

"Hey let's get a move on Darry! My clothes are going outta style!" Steve yells from outside, the gang begins to laugh when Pony glares at him.

"Don't you think we're way past that Steve?" Pony asks, they all glance at him surprised before laughing and yelling, Two-Bit and Soda begin jumping around screaming adding some dramatic affect.

"OHHHH!" They yell, Steve for once doesn't look irritated and raises an eyebrow before laughing.

"Oh yeah? You think I'm outta style?" He asks.

"Yeah!" Pony answers teasingly.

"Show you outta style!" Steve grabs him in a headlock before twisting his fist through Pony's hair, however this didn't look right, it seemed more like flirting than fighting. Dally couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and catch Johnny's confused look. He gestures to the two of them from afar and Johnny just shrugs in response. Suspicious.

Darry finally comes out all bundled up in his jacket and closes the door behind him, "Could you fools be any louder? Whole damn neighborhood can hear you," He comments walking down the steps. "Lay off Steve," He warns tapping his shoulder, Steve let's go and Dally catches the glance and smirk they give each other before separating completely. Now who's an open book Pones?

They began to walk down the street and despite Darry's earlier comment, these handful of greasers continued making as much noise as they pleased. They were on their way to a movie since recently it had felt the only time they spent together were during rumbles. Pony of course suggested it, and they all agreed, better than whatever most of the boys could come up with, probably get them thrown in jail by the end of the night. Most of the guys were already wrapped up in another conversation so Dallas turned to Johnny as per usual. He seemed to be in a better mood than this morning, he even had a bit of a smile on his face. He was still quiet as ever, but from the looks of it, he wasn't hurting. Ponyboy who's finally a lot more comfortable around Darry, was talking up a storm about some book he was reading to him, while Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve were losing their shit in the front of the group. Dallas and Johnny however were peacefully in the back, not making much noise besides the steps on the gravel.

Dallas didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just couldn't help it, but he always was staring at the boy. It didn't matter who else was there, or who came in, if Johnny was there, he always got his attention. Johnny finally looked up and glanced at Dally, "Why're you always looking at me like that?" He asked, Dally was taken aback in surprise.

"Like what?"

"Like Two-Bit when he sees beer, or Mickey Mouse,"

"I don't stare at you like that-"

"Who said anything about staring?" Dally's breathe hitched and he stopped, not knowing how to respond to that, he got caught and dug himself even further.

"I don't- I don't know, I guess....I just like what I see," Johnny raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"You know if you weren't so mean all the time, I might've just said thank you," Johnny responds, Dallas scoffs and realizes Johnny wasn't mad, he was just giving him a hard time.

"If you weren't such a brat I might just compliment you more." Johnny laughs and shoves him slightly with his shoulder, Dally pushes him back as the boys laugh quietly. "You're a real punk you know that Johnny?" Dally throws an arm around Johnny's shoulder and he just smiles in his face.

"You know you love it," He responds jokingly, sad part was, he was absolutely right.

......

During the movie they all sat somewhat close together and took up two rows, who was actually focused on the movie though, Dallas would have no idea. Soda and Two-Bit were snickering every two seconds and talking up a storm which brought up multiple glares and head smacks from Darry. From what he could see, Steve either had his arm around Pony's waist or was running his hand down his thigh. It's like a horse with a....well a Pony. Johnny seemed to be focused though, and he seemed like he was enjoying it, which was all that mattered to him. Somewhere along the film though, Johnny was the one staring at Dallas. Then, surprisingly, Johnny scooted closer and rested his head in the crook of Dally's neck. Don't freak out, don't freak out. Dallas did his best to not tense up and just wrapped his arm around Johnny's shoulders.

Soon enough though, it didn't feel awkward, or like Dally was gonna start panicking anymore, Johnny was comfortable, and so was Dally, neither of them had much of a home, but for some reason, this is what they both thought it would feel like. 

"Dally?" Johnny whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Dallas sighed and held him closer.

"Anytime kiddo."

....

After the movie, the gang was headed to the Curtis household, it wasn't that late, and Darry said as long as they weren't too loud, they were all good. Meanwhile, Dally had his arm hooked around Johnny, they weren't holding hands because that'd be wrong in public, but Johnny liked being held onto by Dally in some sort of way. The gang saw it as them expressing their friendship, Dallas saw it as a substitute for keeping an arm around his waist, but who's to say?

"Did you like the movie Dal?" Johnny asks quietly.

"I thought it was alright, just wish they had stopped singing, Jesus they're so freakin loud," He answers, Johnny laughs quietly while Pony turns around raising an eyebrow.

"It's a musical, what'd you expect?" Pony asks.

"Eh, what do you know? You weren't even paying attention to the damn thing," He snaps, he can see Steve tense up, but kept on walking and not batting an eye. Had it not been so dark, he might've just seen Pony start blushing.

"Yes I was!" Dallas laughs and shrugs.

"Sure, whatever you say Pony," 

"Johnny tell him! I was watching the whole time!"

"No, Dally's right! You were too busy-"

"Would you guys shut it?! Some people got work in the morning," Steve snaps. The gang completely went silent, and were all staring at him like he lost his mind. Even Darry who wanted them all to be quiet in the first place was taken aback. Dallas couldn't help but smirk and quietly snicker beside Johnny. Why you gotta get so defensive?

Pony turned back around and crossed his arms staying beside Darry and Two-Bit and Soda slowly started talking again. "Just ignore him, it's his time of the month," Dallas whispers, Johnny begins giggling and Steve shoots them both a death glare. He holds onto Johnny a little tighter and they keep walking.

....

It was around 11:30 when the gang started to unwind and get tired, Two-Bit was knocked out drunk on the couch, finally being burnt out of energy, so he was staying. Darry was already asleep since he had work in the morning, and Steve and Soda were too busy playing cards at the table. Ponyboy yawned and handed the TV remote to Dally.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna head up, are you staying the night Johnny?" He asks rubbing his eyes. Johnny paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"N-no, I think I'm just gonna hang out with Dally for tonight, Pony," He answers. Dally seems kind of surprised, but he's happy, it's not everyday Johnny wants to be alone with him.

"Alright, well goodnight, I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow," He says walking away, as he walks down the hall, Dallas sees Steve check out Pony's behind. Alright I definitely wasn't supposed to see that.

"You wanna head out now Johnny?" He asks, Johnny nods and they hop off the couch. "See you guys later," He says leaving, Johnny waves bye and follows after him.

"Alright, see ya'll later!" Soda calls out, Steve glances at them and shakes his head.

"What a bunch of queers," He mutters, Soda kicks him from under the table and lays down another card.

"Don't be like that Steve, watch your mouth," He warns. "I know you wouldn't like it that much if they said that about you."

....

"So am I going crazy or did Pony become Steve's boy-toy?" Dallas asks.

"I'm really happy you brought that up, I thought I was the only one that noticed!" Johnny exclaimed. 

"Never would I have thought, a day in my life, I would've seen Steve Randle check out another man's ass!" Dallas says laughing, Johnny begins giggling and glances at Dallas.

"Would've thought Pony was a girl with all that grabbing Steve was doing," Johnny comments.

They continued to walk down to Buck's and Dallas stuck his cigarette in his mouth before lighting it. "I just feel bad for Pony, being manhandled by that horse," He says, Johnny laughs harder and they turn the corner finally reaching Buck's. "Alright, I'm pretty sure people are still partying, so try to stay behind me." They go inside and just as Dallas suspected, people were still there drunk, high, or passed out.

Dallas grabs onto Johnny's hand and pulls him upstairs into his room, "It feels so much nicer in here, so much warmer," Johnny says sitting on the floor.

"The hell are you on the floor for man?" Dallas asks glancing at him.

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep," Johnny answers slipping off his jacket.

"Get on the bed stupid, I'll sleep on the floor, I know how to treat a guest," Dallas argues.

"It's alright Dal, I don't want to be anymore trouble," Johnny responds, Dallas sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. And we're back to square one. Dallas grabs Johnny and pushes him toward the bed.

"Just go to bed, why you always gotta argue?" Dallas asks, Johnny nods and sits down kicking off his shoes.

"Sorry Dal," He says quietly. "I just-"

"I know, you tell me almost everyday." Dallas interrupts, he bends down so he's eye to eye with Johnny. "You're not a burden to me." Johnny's looking into his eyes searching for something, like hesitation, like Dallas had second guessed himself or maybe Dally was lying to him and not telling the truth.

But there was nothing. Dallas had his heart set on it, Johnny would never be a burden to him, and he was happy to do anything for the boy. "You're telling the truth? You mean it?" Johnny asks quietly, without a second to spare Dallas responds.

"Always." 

"I think- I think there's enough room for both of us, we can both sleep here," Johnny offers, Dallas nods and steps back.

"Okay."

"Only if you want to, you don't have to, but I mean, you can, I wouldn't mind."

"Do you want me to sleep in the bed with you?" Now Dallas had flipped the script on Johnny, Johnny was the one who flustered and didn't know what to say.

"I- you can, I mean...." Johnny seemed to stumble over his own words, and Dallas raises an eyebrow in response. "Yes, please." Dallas shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his boots heading towards the bed. Johnny scooted closer to the wall and let Dallas take up most of the space. Dallas pulled up the covers and Johnny hesitated, if he didn't mind it then, would he mind it now? Johnny slowly rested his head on Dally's chest, and Dallas smiled to himself. Best night ever. He threw his arm around Johnny's lower back and the boy glanced up at him. "Thanks Dal."

Dallas sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "You gotta stop thanking me man."


	3. Glint

"Stop fucking looking at me, it's creepy," Dallas says glaring at Pony. Pony was currently sketching down Dally's face into his notebook. Without looking up, Pony has no problem responding.

"There's no issue when you do it to Johnny," He says calmly, Dallas huffs and sinks further into the couch.

"You're an asshole," He mumbles.

"Takes one to know one," Pony mutters, Dallas glares at him again while Pony seems unbothered.

"When did you get so smart huh?" Dallas asks angrily, Pony just smiles and ignores his question. Maybe we have been hanging out too much. It's quiet for a moment before Pony sighs and turns the notebook around.

"How's it look?" He asks, Dallas would hate to admit it, but it was pretty fucking accurate. Even the smallest details, from stray hairs or faint bruises, Pony got down. Dallas huffs and shifts over to lay down on the couch.

"Looks like shit," He answers, Pony grins and stares at his sketch in admiration.

"Must be pretty accurate then!" He says proudly, Dallas reaches behind him and hurled a pillow at Pony's face.

"Dickhead," Pony snaps throwing it back, it hits him square in the face causing Pony to laugh hysterically.

"Motherfucker!" Dallas shoots up and Pony begins running away. By the collar of his shirt, Dallas grabs him back and throws him to the floor. They begin wrestling when suddenly the front door opened, standing there heavily confused, Soda, Steve, and Johnny were at the threshold.

"Hi," Pony says awkwardly, he was currently seated on Dally's lap with their fingers intertwined.

"...Hey," Soda says slowly. Steve was glaring angrily at the two, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Hey kid, don't you have homework you should be doing right now?" He snaps, but it's Saturday-?

"Yeah! You're right!" Pony says nervously, he releases Dallas and runs off to his room. Dallas then gets up from the floor.

"H-" Before he can saying anything Johnny storms off past him and into the Pony's room, the door slams and Soda huffs.

"Ya'll are so weird," Soda mumbles, he walks past Dallas and into the kitchen, he puts the paper bags down and begins taking out the groceries. Roughly, Steve shoulder checks Dallas and joins Soda in the kitchen. Oh my god.

...

Later in the night, tensions were extremely high in the house, Steve was ready to put Dally's head through the wall, and Johnny was still upset about what he witnessed. In the room, Johnny said nothing about the incident to Pony, but he felt betrayed. Johnny told Pony everything, Pony was the first and only to know that Dallas cuddled with Johnny after they came home from the movies. Shouldn't he have gotten the hint?

Dallas and Pony were still incredibly awkward and silent about the scene in the living room, they didn't believe it was their fault though. It wasn't awkward till the gang decided to MAKE it awkward. They continued sharing quick and silent glances during the meal, Darry, exhausted from work didn't seem to notice anything. Two-Bit already a little tipsy also was oblivious to the atmosphere around him.

Soda on the other hand, felt incredibly uncomfortable the entirety of dinner. There are two grown men staring down his kid brother, and Johnny wouldn't so much as look up from his plate of chicken and greens. He couldn't wait for this dinner to be over.

The first to finish their plate was Pony, and he was quick to place it in the sink and scurry off to his room. Soda huffed as he knew he would be the one to wash the dishes tonight, one by one the rest of the gang finished and winded down for the rest of the night. Darry headed up to his room to sleep while the rest of the gang hung out in the living room.

Once Dallas went to the bathroom, Johnny found the perfect opportunity to head home. Without gaining too much attention from the gang, he went out the door and walked briskly to his house, he didn't want to be there, but it was better than being at the Curtis household. When Dallas came out, he was concerned with Johnny as he was missing from the picture.

He turned and opened the door to Pony's room, Pony was reading in bed and paid no attention to him. He's not in here either. Dallas quickly made it the door and Soda decided to not even bother, he wanted no part in whatever was going on. Dallas began sprinting towards the park, there was a special tree that he knew Johnny and Pony liked the most. 

Please be there, please be there, please be there. Dallas had checked all around the park with no luck, he paused for a moment before slapping his forehead. Fuck, I swear to God Johnny. He ran off again, this time in the right direction. He heard loud yelling and screaming from down the block, as much as he hoped to find him, he also hoped Johnny wasn't there. Johnny knew better, but would continue to go back there anyways.

Without a gun on him, Dallas wasn't all that confident going through the front door, Johnny's parents were crazy, and he didn't want make the fight escalate. Dallas went around the back and peeked through Johnny's window, on the bed, Johnny was laying there on his side, staring at the wall. Dallas lightly knocked causing Johnny to flinch, he knocked again and Johnny quickly looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of Dallas, he quickly got up and slid open the window.

"Dally? What are you doing here?" Johnny whispered.

"Me? What the hell are you doing you here? Thought Pony and I told you to stay the hell away from here!" Dallas responded. Right Dallas, you and Pony...

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! IS THERE SOMEONE OUT HERE?!" They hear, Dally's eyes widen and he sticks his hand out.

"Let me in, let me in," He begs, Johnny grabs his arm and quickly pulls him in. Luckily for them, Johnny's mattress was on the floor, so there was no loud noise to set anyone off. It was quiet for a moment before the front door was slammed and the arguing continued, oh thank God.

Dallas quickly shut the window and locked the bedroom door, "I know about you and Pony." Johnny says suddenly. Dallas freezes and turns around confused.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"I know, I know that you and Pony have a thing going on, he wouldn't tell me, but I'm not stupid." Johnny says, tears slowly filled his eyes and Dallas' heart began to break. Johnny put a smile on his face and shrugged, "But it's okay. It's okay, because that means you'll take care of each other right? You and Pony will be okay?"

"Johnny, no, no, no, what are you talking about?" He asks stepping closer, Johnny steps back and shakes his head.

"Pony's real special, you know? I get it, you know I thought Steve would've been enough for him, but I guess not," Johnny says, he begins to cry harder and Dallas is mortified. Is that what he thinks is going on?

"Johnny, Pony and I are not together and will never be together, we were wrestling because he called me ugly, I swear Johnny, Pony and I are just friends." Dallas explains.

"But, you like him right? I wouldn't be surprised if you and Two-Bit have a crush on him," Johnny teases, his smile grew wider but the tears just fell faster. "You probably think I'm pathetic, crying like some bitch." Johnny says wiping his face.

"What?! No, I don't think any of those things," Dallas answers, "Is that why you came back here? Because you don't feel special? You're trying to punish yourself Johnny, but it's not going to work." Johnny continued crying and avoiding eye contact with him causing Dallas to get frustrated. "Johnny look at me!" Dallas grabbed Johnny's shoulders and forced him in his direction. "You're gonna get yourself killed." Johnny shrugged and smiled.

"No one would miss me,"

"That's not true....I would," Before Johnny could respond, Dallas cupped his face and pulled him forward. He kissed him and Johnny practically melted in his arms, I could die happy right now. Releasing him for air, Johnny was still shocked and in disbelief, but Dallas was in tears. He hugged him tightly, and buried his face into Johnny's hair. "Please, please don't leave me," He begs. Johnny slowly hugged him back, sobbing into his neck.

"....Okay, I promise."


End file.
